


Candlelit Fear

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Baby Harry Potter, Canon Divergence, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, M/M, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: The night of Voldemort's fall, Remus has to hide with Harry. So he goes to the only place where he knows the Death Eaters won't search for Baby Harry - 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black Family home.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Candlelit Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing prompt Candles.

Remus looked around 12 Grimmauld Place and couldn’t help but wonder why. Why was the place so cold and dark? Why couldn’t it be warm and welcoming? But then again, given the fact that it belonged to the Black family, and for the most part they all swayed towards the dark arts, it made sense. 

He didn’t really want to be here. Especially not with Harry cradled in his arms. In fact he knew that he shouldn’t be there. Walburga, Mistress Black, could return at any time, and it wouldn’t be a good thing if she caught him there. But it had been the only place that he could think of where the Death Eaters wouldn’t look. 

Harry, the little darling, was wide awake but seemed to know better than to make a sound. He seemed to know that it was dangerous, and that was why Remus brought them both to the Black Family home. Orion, Master Black, had used every form of protection on the house that was known to wizards around the world. And then he went further, the house was practically a fortress unless you were one of the few that the family let in. There was very little chance that Voldemort’s followers would find them hiding in Grimmauld Place, unless Sirius’ mother returned home and betrayed them. And that was always a possibility.

All they had to do was make it until daybreak, when news of Voldemort’s defeat would break out and it would be safe to travel back home. But until then all Remus could do was hold the young child and study him under the flickering flame of the candles that lit the staircase that would lead to Sirius’ old bedroom. The candle light was only making Remus feel more tired than he had when Sirius had dropped baby Harry into his arms with a kiss and an order to hide. 

His heart was breaking but he couldn’t allow it to do so. He couldn’t break when he had to protect Harry. His best friends, his confidant, his family had been ripped from him by the actions of Voldemort, and all he had left of Lily and James was Harry. All he had left was Harry and Sirius. He couldn’t risk anything happening to Harry, especially not when Sirius had raced off without giving him any information. 

Eventually the candle light was not enough to keep Remus awake and while he should’ve been aware of everything that was happening, he just couldn’t fight his falling eyelids. The fact that he had fallen asleep was unfortunate due to the fact that he was awoken with a jolt as someone picked Harry up out of his arms. 

The candles were brighter than when he had drifted off. Or maybe it was just that more of them were lit. And that meant that when he looked forward it was clear as day who he was looking at. But he just couldn’t believe it. The last time he had seen the woman standing before him, it had been the day that he and Sirius had collected the last of Sirius’ belongings from the house. It had been the day that Walburga Black had stated that she would never let someone like him or Sirius over her threshold again. And it was nothing to do with him being a werewolf. 

He could feel his heart racing as he looked at Walburga, the cold heart witch, but she wasn’t looking at him at all. Her eyes were focused on the tiny child that had been pulled from his arms. And all the thoughts that were rushing through his head were overwhelming but it all kept coming back to one thought and worry. 

What was Walburga Black going to do to him and Harry? Would she turn him into the Death Eaters?

“Lupin,” she sneered as she finally looked up for Harry and glared at him. “Why are you here?” She may have been sneering but it also appeared that in some way she was concerned. “Why are you here with only a couple of candles lit, boy?” 

“This was the only place that was guaranteed not to be watched by Death Eaters.” He got no further in his explanation when Harry was thrusted back into his arms and she was sneering at him again. 

“There are no Death Eaters here yet, so go.” And like that the flames on the candles flickered out and it was time to leave, time to go out into the cold November morning with Harry and take him home. 

  
  



End file.
